To See Is To Believe
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been together for months and while Merlin is always telling Arthur how he feels, Arthur never says it back as he doesn't know he loves Merlin, that is not until a family party opens his eyes.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**Just a little Merthur fluff I thought of, set at Christmas time :)**_

_**Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been together for months and while Merlin is always telling Arthur how he feels, Arthur never says it back as he doesn't know he loves Merlin, that is not until a family party opens his eyes.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

Arthur stood in front of the mirror after he had got dressed he was wearing his black trousers and his deep blue shirt that Merlin had brought him two months ago for his birthday. He and Merlin had been on three dates before Arthur asked Merlin to be his boyfriend, it was now three months later and Arthur had been asked to attend a party. Merlin's sister Freya was turning twenty one and she was to have a party, Merlin had said it was not only her birthday party but a Christmas one as well seeing as it was only two days before Christmas.

Arthur unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up showing off his forearms, knowing Merlin loved placing his hands on them when he placed his arms around the brunet, his shirt was unbuttoned at the neck showing off his neck and a bit of his chest. With a smile he left his flat, Merlin with it being his sisters party was there for when it started and told Arthur to be there for half hour after the party started.

* * *

Arthur walked into the reception and smiled at the woman who smiled at him when he approached. "Guest of the Emrys party." he said. Smiling once more when the receptionist had given him directions, climbing the stairs he walked down a long hallway which was decorated with balloons and banners the nearer he got to the doors the louder the music got.

He opened the doors and stood just inside looking around for Merlin, getting hit in the back by another who had just walked in, he turned and saw an elderly woman who didn't look twice at Arthur and scanned the room with her eyes. "Merlin!" she shouted making a 'cooee' sound as she hurried over.

Merlin turned at his name being called and saw Arthur standing just inside the door a smile on his face, he made to make his way over to Arthur when the woman who called his name placed her hands on his face. "Such a squishy and adorable face still, give your old aunt Ellie a kiss."

"But Aunt Ellie I have just seen someone."

"Manners Merlin I have just got here."

"So have they."

"You are supposed to greet the guests as they arrive."

"If it was my party I would be doing. Freya is over at the presents table." Merlin said, escaping his Aunt's hands as she tried to grab him back as he hurried over to Arthur who was now laughing.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked, now laughing.

"One of my Aunties, well, she is dad's Auntie so she is my great Auntie."

"Oh so that is Dolma's sister."

"One of them yes." Merlin answered as he looked Arthur up and down. "You do look gorgeous, I knew I picked the right colour when I got you that shirt for your birthday."

Arthur smiled. "You too look gorgeous." he said, kissing the brunet who quickly pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Grandma is here,"

"So? Dolma knows about us."

"I know that but she sees us kissing she gets like an obsessed fan girl." Merlin said making Arthur laugh.

"Is there anyone here besides you and your sister and parents and grandparents that I know?"

"Sure, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Morgana, Gwen and Leon are coming."

"Oh good for you."

"Why me?"

"If they weren't then while the parents and grandparents were nattering I would be making sure you miss all of this party by being elsewhere." Arthur whispered, his arm going around Merlin and pulling the brunet flush against him.

Merlin groaned when he heard a small squeal followed by an 'aww', staying in Arthur's arms Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw his Grandma heading towards them both.

"Evening Dolma." Arthur said, reluctantly letting go of Merlin to briefly hug Dolma.

"Evening Arthur, I saw you come and as soon as my grandson saw you he couldn't get away from my sister quick enough." she laughed.

"Dolma the boy has only been here five minutes." came a voice.

Dolma turned and smiled at her husband, "they look adorable together Dragoon don't you think?"

"Well I don't know woman because every time they are arm in arm or hand in hand you pull them apart and hug Arthur. I got your drink woman, I turn around at the bar to give it to you and found you hugging Arthur."

"I was saying hello." Dolma said as she took her drink, drinking it all in one go. "Oh, tastes different, but better different. I'm off to get another."

"Granddad what is in her drink?" Merlin asked when Dolma walked away.

"Vodka."

"Granddad!"

"What? She is more willing when pissed." he said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin and kissed his temple. "Think that could be us in fifty years?" he murmured.

Merlin laughed. "Probably, you will be the horny one just like you are now."

"Horny because I have you."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin said, kissing the blond before walking away leaving Arthur to greet the birthday girl before getting himself a drink.

* * *

Arthur had found Freya talking with some of her friends, he decided to go to the bar first and buy a drink for the birthday girl before he announced himself, feeling a little uncomfortable when a couple of Freya's friends blushed when he smiled out of politeness. He gave Freya her drink and hugged her before kissing her cheek and handing her her present.

"Thank you Arthur." she said, smiling as she took the wrapped up gift from him. As Arthur headed back to the bar to get himself a drink he heard Freya, "he's gay Chantelle, no amount of staring at his arse will change that."

Arthur had just ordered his drink and paid when Percival walked in with Gwaine, Gwaine holding a card, Percival holding a present. He ordered two more pints while they found Freya and gave her her present and card, he had just paid for the drinks when Percival and Gwaine came up to him accepting their drinks with thanks.

"What did you get the birthday girl then?" Arthur asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"What she asked wanted one of those things that curl your hair, Percival said he'd leave me to get it given my hair, anyone would think I sit and use one of those things. Anyway how much it cost I told her it was her birthday and Christmas present." Gwaine answered.

"Be careful as well Arthur I overheard some of Freya's friends talking about asking you to dance." Percival warned.

Arthur groaned. "Why? They know I am gay and very much in a relationship."

"Well Merlin and Freya are close and Merlin tells his sister everything, including him not hearing a certain something from you, Freya let it slip to her friends so they have taken that as a relationship that isn't serious." Gwaine said.

"What words?" Arthur asked.

"Come on Arthur what is Merlin always saying to you?" Gwaine asked.

Before Arthur could answer an arm snaked around his waist, the hand cupping his arse before resting on his hip. He turned to see Merlin standing there, a smile on his face. "Drink?" he asked, giving the brunet a quick kiss.

"Please."

"I was just telling Arthur to be wary as one of Freya's friends has her eye on him."

"Oh I know, that's why I squeezed Arthur's arse just now."

Arthur smiled as he handed Merlin a coca cola who took it with a kiss.

"You not drinking mate?" Gwaine asked.

"I will be later. It is too early for me to start drinking now, especially when I can't hold my drink as well as all of you."

* * *

Within the next thirty minutes all those who said they were coming to the party came and people were now dancing, Freya, a bit shy to be dancing in front of people laughed when Arthur and Merlin dragged her onto the dance floor, Merlin dancing with her before spinning her and having Arthur catch her before dancing with her and spinning her back to Merlin.

By now Freya had seemed fine dancing with her friends, Arthur spent the next hour sitting at one of the tables along with Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Morgana and sometimes Merlin, he would sit and have a couple of sips of his drink before he was dragged away.

"Very popular with children isn't he." Morgana said from her seat beside her brother.

"He is." Arthur answered without taking his eyes from Merlin who was currently on his knees on the dance floor spinning a little girl no older than four, laughing along with her.

"I am yet to meet someone who doesn't love Merlin."

At that Arthur turned his head. "They can't have him, he is mine!"

"Enough with the possessiveness Arthur. Oh wait there is someone who doesn't love him."

"Who?"

"You Arthur."

"What are you talking about Morgana I do."

"Have you told Merlin this?" Gwaine asked, hearing the siblings talk.

Arthur looked once more to Merlin and found him on the edge of the dance floor kneeling in front of a girl who was sat on a chair, a brush in hand as he was giving her a face paint. "To be honest until now I never realised. Tonight has been a real eye opener for me, seeing him tonight, how can I not love him."

"Okay have you told Merlin this?" Lancelot asked.

"No. He always tells me but he always says it when we are laughing and smiling I thought he was just messing around."

* * *

Merlin had just finished painting a small dragon on a little boys cheek who hugged him when Merlin showed him what it looks like with a mirror when he stood up. "Whose next?"

"Me."

Merlin blinked. "Arthur?"

"Yes, just my cheek mind you."

Merlin laughed as Arthur turned his head to the side. "What do you want?"

"A red love heart, as big as you can paint one that will cover my cheek."

"Okay, coloured in?"

"Please."

As Merlin started to paint he watched Arthur closely. "Don't you think you are a little old to be having your face painted?"

"You are never too old for anything Merlin." Arthur answered once Merlin lowered the brush to get some more paint.

Merlin smiled. "Done." he said five minutes later.

"How long will it take to dry?" Arthur asked as he checked his cheek in the mirror.

"Five minutes."

Arthur nodded. "Lets go and get a drink, you came here to party and enjoy yourself not look after children."

"Arthur they are all my cousins and I don't mind.

"I know you don't mind, but if I didn't drag you away now you would have spent the rest of your night with the children. Come on, I'll buy you a proper drink now. Pint?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek that was painted, "please." he said as he stood at the bar with Arthur. Once they had finished their drink Merlin had walked into Arthur's arms and rested his head on the blonds shoulder. "May I ask why you wanted a heart on your cheek?"

"You may, and is it dry?"

Merlin reached up and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek. "It is, why?"

"Because I want you to write something in black in the heart." Arthur said as he took Merlin's hand and led him back over to the table, he picked up the the brush and dipped the tip of it in the black paint before handing the brush to his boyfriend. "In not too big letters can you write my name please at the top?"

Merlin smiled and took the brush off Arthur before doing what he was asked.

"Now a 'x' in the middle."

Merlin smiled and once again did as he was asked. "Love yourself much?" he laughed.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. "Not me Merlin, you. There is only one personI love and that is you."

"Arthur..."

"Can you now write your name in the heart please?"

Merlin slowly nodded and wrote his name in et fancy lettering before he placed the brush down and looked into the blue eyes that were looking straight back at him. "You really mean it?"

"I really do Merlin."

Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"To be honest Merlin I didn't know until tonight, seeing you tonight with all those children it made me realise, I do love you Merlin and want to spend my life with you, what I saw tonight I want in years to come with our own children."

"You really mean that?"

"I really do." Arthur said, laughing when Merlin threw himself on Arthur, his legs going around the blonds waist. "I love you."

"I love you too Arthur. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Merlin breathed out before covering the blonds lips with his own.

* * *

_**The end. **_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Merry Christmas to you all xx**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
